The main problem with conventional video imaging systems using magnetic tape as a storage medium is the serial nature of the video image. Due to the serial nature of magnetic recording tapes, it is very inconvenient to access and search for video content. It is estimated that over 80% of recorded video tapes are never played more than once. Besides the inconvenience of accessing the content, another obstacle to consumer video photography is the fact that the average user or consumer is not trained to capture good quality video. This subsequently results in a high percentage of uninteresting or poor quality footage.
Recent advances in digital cameras include the ability to capture both motion and still images (commonly referred to as MOST cameras), and associated audio information, such as those from JVC (GR-DV1) and Sony Corp. (DCR-PC7) which allow the capture of motion video and still imagery. For example, the GR-DV1 from JVC allows a user to capture a snapshot while recording live video. Basically, the snapshot is indicated by overlaying a white border on the particular still frame of the captured live video. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,974, issued Jan. 17, 1995 to Soeda et al., which shows a movie camera capable of also capturing still images. Although these cameras allow one to capture motion and still images, they do not allow random access to the images. Hence, the capabilities of these cameras are still very limited to realize true ease-of-use for the consumers.
There is a need therefore to create an efficient and a more fulfilling way of capturing and viewing audiovisual information consisting of still, video and associated audio data.